


God makes no mistakes

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron gets home from work and finds his son in tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a daddy!Robron kick today.
> 
> title shamelessly stolen from the Lady Gaga song... because I'm terrible at thinking of one myself.

When Aaron got home he was surprised to see Robert’s car in the driveway. His husband was supposed to be in meetings all day while he and Adam had gone to Manchester to secure a deal with a new client. The deal had fallen through and when Aaron had tried to give Robert a call to see how his day was going, he noticed his phone was dead.

“Rob? Are you home?” He called out as he walked into the house.

“Upstairs.”

He frowned and walked up the stairs only to find his husband sitting in their son’s room, in the old rocking chair Chas had given them when Matthew was a baby, the little boy in his lap, face buried in his chest.

“What’s wrong? Why are you home? Why is he home?” Aaron asked. “Didn’t mum and Jason pick him up?”

“They did.” Robert told him, softly rubbing Matthew’s back. “But mum thought he was sick. He didn’t want to do anything, and he kept crying and wanted his dads. She called me to come get him. I tried calling you but I only got voicemail.”

“Forgot to charge it. It’s dead.” Aaron said and crouched down next to the chair. “Hey Mattie, you want to tell me what’s wrong? You were so excited to spend the day with nana Chas and grandpa Jason. You said grandpa Jason was going to take you to the station. To see the real police men, remember? You like that don’t you?”

The boy stirred slightly when Aaron stroked his head but kept his face buried in his other father’s chest.

“He’s been like this ever since we got home. I wanted to put him to bed but he only wanted to cuddle.” Robert said and tried to get Matthew to look at him. “Are you feeling poorly Mattie? Does your tummy hurt?”

“Did something happen at school?” Aaron tried when they got no reply. “Are the other kids mean to you?”

Matthew sniffed and turned to look at his father.

“Is that it sweetie?” Robert asked. “Are you being bullied?”

“You can tell us what happened. We won’t be angry, I promise. You’re not in trouble.”

“But someone said a bad word.” Matthew said and looked like he was about to start crying again.

“That’s ok, you can say it this once. Tell us what happened.” Aaron pushed.

Matthew shook his head.

“Why not? Are you afraid you’ll get in trouble at school?”

“Are you afraid of someone?” Robert guessed.

Matthew shrugged.

Bingo.

Robert and Aaron shared a look. From the very first time they’d talked about having kids this had been their number one fear. Their son or daughter being bullied for having two dads. The school had assured them they had a zero tolerance policy on bullying when Matthew had enrolled there last year and insisted that all kids and parents were welcome, no matter their background.

“I’m going to have a serious talk with his teacher tomorrow.” Robert mumbled before turning his attention back to his son. “Ok so what happened? Can you tell us so we can help?”

“I don’t want you to go.” Matthew said and tears started running down his cheeks again.

“Hey, hey we’re not going anywhere, I promise. Not without you.” Robert said, rocking the boy in his arms again.

“But… *sob* Chris said… *sob* that *sniff* two boys getting married makes god angry.” Matthew told his dads.

Neither of them were particularly religious and religion had never been something they’d considered mentioning in Matthew’s upbringing. Apparently that was going to change now.

“And when god gets angry you have to go to… hell.” Matthew said, the last word just above a whisper. He knew he wasn’t supposed to say it. “And I don’t want you to go away.”

“Who is Chris? Someone from your class?” Aaron asked and Matthew nodded. “Did you tell your teacher he said that?”

“No… I’m not a tell-tale.”

“Mattie that’s not being a tell-tale. If someone is mean to you, you can always tell your dad or me or your teacher, ok?”

Matthew nodded.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Matthew said but still seemed to be on the verge of tears. “Why do you have to go away? I don’t want you to go.”

“We’re not going anywhere sweetheart.” Robert promised. “Chris was just saying those mean things to upset you.”

“But he said that’s what his mum said. If you make god angry you have to go to…”

“God isn’t angry with us. Don’t worry.”

“But.. How do you know?”

“You know,” Aaron said, getting up from the floor and picking Matthew up from Robert’s lap. “Why don’t we go see Harriet? She knows exactly what god gets angry about.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah she works in the church doesn’t she?” Robert said, quickly catching onto Aaron’s plan. “She’ll know.”

Matthew seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

They walked to the church, hoping Harriet would be around.

“Oh hello.” Harriet said when she saw them enter the church.  

“Hiya.” Aaron said, balancing his son on his hip. “Mattie was hoping you’d have some time to talk to him about god.”

Surprise flashed across Harriet’s face but she quickly composed herself for the boy.

“Of course. I always have time to talk about that.”

“There’s a boy in his class who said some nasty things about us… being married… and what god might think of that.” Robert explained. “Do you want to tell Harriet what he said?” He asked Matthew who shook his head and buried his face in Aaron’s shoulder, suddenly shy.

“I think I have an idea of what that boy said.” Harriet said, giving Matthew a reassuring smile. “But you know what? The god I know, that god doesn’t believe those nasty things. He loves everyone.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. My god thinks that everyone is perfect the way they are.”

“So my daddies don’t make god angry?”

“Absolutely not. Your dads are good people who love you very much. God knows that too.”

“You know Harriet was there when your dad and I got married.” Robert told his son.

“Yeah?”

“That’s right. I married them. God lets me do that. It’s why I wear this.” Harriet said, pointing at her collar.

“See? If god lets Harriet do that, it must be ok.”

“So you don’t have to go away to…hell?”

“No, no, no. Only really bad people go there.” Harriet said quickly. “Your dads aren’t bad people. No matter what that boy at school says.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. God told me so. It’s all in this book.” Harriet said, showing Matthew a bible.

“Harriet is really smart, she knows everything about that book.”

“Do you know it too?” Matthew asked his dad.

“A bit. But not as much as Harriet.” Aaron admitted.

“Your dad knows a lot about other stuff.” Harriet said.

“So do you understand now that there’s nothing to worry about?” Robert asked and Matthew nodded.

“Good. Now say thanks to Harriet and we’ll go see if we can get grandpa Jason to make us pancakes for tea.” Aaron said, relieved to see Matthew smiling again.

“Thank you Harriet.” Matthew said happily. “And can you tell god that if he likes my daddies I like him too?”

“I will.” Harriet said and gave him a smile and patted his leg.

“Thanks for this.” Robert said, hanging back as Aaron walked out of the church with Matthew. “He was in tears all afternoon because he thought we were going to leave him because we had to go to hell.”

“No problem. If he has more questions, feel free to bring him over here and I’ll do my best to explain things. You can even come to a service if you like.”

“Thanks. We might. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go join my family and see if I can get myself some pancakes too.” 


End file.
